Whatever I Want
by ak girl
Summary: What happens when one special little girl enters Inuyasha's world? starts slow but gets better. SessKagura, KagKoug, InuSan, Mir?, will focus mainly on Sess in later chapters. My first fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading this far into my first story. I hope it's not too bad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Whatever I Want

_Feudal Era, Japan_

Kagome stretched out her cramped limbs from a semi-restful sleep. They were taking a small break after a very successful attack on Naraku. It had apparently been his "time of month" and he was weak and in his true disgusting form.

They all had attacked at the same time, even Shippo. His spawn were nowhere to be seen and they had almost succeeded in killing him. A _well aimed_ (yeah right) arrow from Kagome had split about half of his jewel from him and a very quick Shippo had collected the fallen shard. Then Kagura decided to show up and take him way.

Kagome was now 17, and it was because of this 2 years experience that they had been able to get the hunk of jewel. Sadly, the group of friends was just too good for their own good and helped too many people to be able to pursue Naraku properly. It was luck that they had come across him at all.

The battle had been quick and relatively painless, he really was a moron that Naraku. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were practically frothing at the mouth at the scent of his surely impending demise. But it hadn't happened. At the last minute, Kagura had shown up and taken his head and upper torso away, sadly still containing his beating heart and brain. In fact, they were surprised she had done that at all.

The past few months, she had visited, giving them important information on Naraku. Each time, hinting at his whereabouts, without disclosing anything vital. She did, after all, want to live.

After each visit from the Naraku fairy (Kagome called her this secretly), the group would be in a frenzy of "Lets go and kill him in the most painful way possible" and lo and behold, they went off to wherever Kagura had hinted at. But, since most of this beloved group had ADD, they were distracted on their way there. By an unfortunate village/person/half-demon. To a casual observer, it was quite frustrating, entertaining, but frustrating. Kagura hadn't even come this week, too annoyed to even bother. Apparently she was trying a different approach: Bring Naraku to the ADD Challenged Group. Well it worked perfectly, but for her saving-at-the-last-minute thing going on. Really, if she went through all of this effort to get him killed, she would have let him die.

Pondering the confusing actions of the Wind Demon, Kagome went about her morning routine in Kaede's hut.

Kagome, as stated earlier, was a lovely seventeen year old. Very fit from the last two years of surviving in the Feudal Era. Her hair was waist length and slightly wavy. She had finally gotten rid of the pedophile-like school uniform and was wearing some light blue jeans and a baby blue shirt. In fact school didn't worry her at all any more. She had taken an exam that had let her graduate early. Inuyasha had even given her a month to study without interruption from him. She had passed with great marks on the test and now spent almost all of her time in the past.

She smiled at Kaede, who was making breakfast. _Where in the world is everybody else?_ Shippo was still sleeping on her sleeping pad. He was a lot taller now, and had finally lost that stupid bow on his head. Lately he had started to call her Mom, which she did not stop in any way. She loved the little kitsune like a son, so it was logical to let him call her mom. Then she heard it. The distant sound of a slap and thud. _They're by the forest_. She headed their way.

She first saw Inuyasha. He was crouching on the side of the road watching the drama unfold before him. The past two years hadn't changed him at all. He was a little taller and thicker but had not developed any other way. Physically, emotionally… maturity… two years ago, her heart would have started to thump wildly at the sight of him in his fire-red haroi, with his long silver hair blowing in the wind, but not any more. They had settled into an easy friend ship a year ago, when they had sent that bitch Kikyo to hell where she belonged. After getting upset at seeing him and Kikyo together (and consequently attacking them both which led to a fight and to the shattering of the clay whore), Inuyasha and Kagome had talked their feelings out (a.k.a being bound, locked and sealed by Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and Sango in a small hut). They had decided to be friends. With the air cleared, the group found that there was a lot less fights and running away to the modern era. Inuyasha and Kagome were secretly trying to think up a plan to do the same for their two other friends.

Miroku was lying on the ground, a dazed look on his face. Now 19, Miroku was still in his purple monk's robes. He was a lot more toned but his face bore the look of a forty-five year old man. Under his happy exterior, you could just see the sadness that lurked about occasionally. _Had he already accepted his death?_ A few months ago, he had stopped looking at other girls. Something that had lessened the tension in Sango, but he was still lecherous. He wasn't above taking a grope of every female in the vicinity, a small one, but a grope nonetheless. The only thing that didn't change was his torment of Sango.

Who was now walking away from them in a huff. Sending a small smile to Inuyasha, who nodded in reply before talking to Miroku, Kagome followed the irate demon slayer. Sango had grown. She was now a beautiful lady of 19. Her brown hair was cut short in a style she found in a magazine from the future. That wasn't the only thing Kagome had influenced. She also wore some comfortable blue jeans, (she paid for it everyday, Miroku never stopped staring at her legs, she was surprised that he wasn't a drooling idiot from all the head trauma she gave him) and a loose pink blouse. She always had her boomerang with her and it shook in tandem with her furious steps. Kiara followed her master, still cute as ever.

"You know, I think Miroku will think twice next time he tries to grope you," humor never hurt.

"HA! That perverted monk will never learn! He's too stupid," folding her arms and slowing down, Sango and Kagome walked back to Kaede's hut for breakfast.

"You know, I think he likes you," she teased.

"Give it a rest Kagome," Sango sighed tiredly. She seriously was considering giving up on the perverted monk and start looking for a different man to crush on. Miroku was just too…too not her. She wanted a man who would respect her, all of her. Her mind, her talents and her body. Miroku wanted a woman who would giggle incessantly and hang on his arm. And one who wouldn't mind sharing her husband. She sighed again; _I'm just going to have to move on_. They stepped into Kaede's hut.

"Good morning Kaede,"

"Good morning child. Breakfast is ready"

"Good, I'm starving," Inuyasha said stepping in with Miroku behind him.

They ate breakfast in relative silence.

"When will ye be heading out, children?"

"Oh, in a few days. I think we'll head west? Right guys?" an overenthusiastic Kagome said. All she got was a grunt from Inuyasha and distracted Sango and Miroku. "Fine," she huffed, "Don't pay attention to me."

Rolling his amber eyes, Inuyasha said, "You know…" POP! A little girl appeared on his lap.

Silence.

…

More silence… Some blinking.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Inuyasha standing up. The little girl fell to the ground.

The little girl started to cry. She had black hair, blue eyes and pale skin and was dressed in her pajamas. She looked to be about five and terrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to my second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Whatever I Want Chapter 2

After the yelling had died down and the little girl, who had not said much yet, was put to bed, the group had sat down to talk.

"I think she's from my time, those pjs were odd, but modern" (the brooms were puzzling), "I think she's American,"

"American?"

"Yeah, you know, from a different country,"

"Oh. What's she doing here?"

"Can she understand us?"

"Well, from what I saw, yes she can understand us. She knew what I was saying when we put her to bed and calmed her down."

"The most important thing, I think is to see if she can go through the well," said Miroku.

"I second the perverted monk" said Sango, Miroku sighed.

"When she wakes up I can take her to the well and see if she goes through." said Kagome.

Kaede had been silent so far in this discussion, but she nodded at this.

"I say we wake her up now and try to get as much information as we can," there was a rustling from the other room. The little girl looked in at them.

"Come here child," said Kaede, beckoning to her to sit next to her. She obeyed, looking at Inuyasha all the while.

"What is your name?"

"Selene,"

"Where are you from?" asked Sango, coming to sit next to the girl.

Selene screwed up her face, concentrating, "I don't know."

"Who are your parents?"

"I…I don't know."

"What _do_ you know?" asked an impatient Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango shot him murderous looks and even Miroku was appalled at the insensitivity.

Starting to sniffle the girl replied, "There was a mad man. And a light. And my dad. And I don't know!" her eyes were panicked.

"It's okay. Shh, everything will be alright," soothed Sango, patting her back and letting her natural maternal instincts take over.

"Um, let's go see if she will go through the well," said Miroku, looking at Sango with a strange glint in his eye.

"Yeah, I want to get this over with" said Inuyasha, also with a strange glint in his eye, while looking at Sango. (Oh oh)

"Fine," sniffing, Kagome took a hold of Selene's hand and stood her up, looking into her blue eyes she said, "Now we are going to ask you to do something for us, okay" Selene nodded, "Now it's going to be odd, but we want you to jump into a well, do you think you can do that?" Selene looked confused, "It's just a test to see if you can go through to present time, understand," Selene shook her head, "Well… we'll cover all that later. Now let's go," she took her hand and led her and the others to the well.

"Okay, Selene I want you to jump down in the well, okay? Can you do that?"

While Selene was totally lost, even she knew that jumping in an empty, dry well wasn't exactly normal. She conveyed this understanding in a look that said, 'well that's just nuts!' Kagome sweat-dropped and smiled nervously, "Just trust me Selene, okay? You'll be fine."

"No."

Dumbfounded, the group stared at the now defiant little girl.

"It is very important that you jump into the well, so do it," said Miroku, motioning with his hands toward the well. He never was really good with children.

"No! That's stupid!" now Selene was boldly glaring at them.

Sango tried to reason with her, "It's not a long way to the ground. It won't hurt that much at all,"

It didn't work.

"I refuse to jump into some smelly old well!" her voice was imperious.

Inuyasha huffed, "If I'm at the bottom of the well, will you jump?"

Kagome looked at him with gratitude.

After a pause Selene nodded. The group sighed collectively.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and waited on the bottom for her. Peering over the edge she looked down at him, "Promise that you'll catch me?"

Golden eyes widened. His heart flinched, with a short gasp he remembered a memory from long ago.

**Flashback**

_"Sesshomaru! Wait! Brother wait!"_

_"What is it Inuyasha?"_

_A small five year old Inuyasha, clad in a red kimono ran up to his older half-brother. They were on the edge of a forest. His older brother, Sesshomaru 15 years old, was wearing his usual white kimono and a long suffering look. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"It does not concern you."_

_"Can I come too?"_

_"If you must." This was the usual cold indifference that he was accustomed to from his frosty older brother. He preferred it to the open hostility he got from everyone but his mother. Eagerly he followed his brother into the forest._

_They walked in silence for a while._

_"We are going to this cave near the river," Sesshomaru said quite suddenly, "I wish to know more about it."_

_"Great! We're going exploring!" a faint smile graced Sesshomaru's lips for a moment. He had always liked Inuyasha's energy. The smile didn't stay for long though, it was unbecoming of a lord to show emotion. He had learned that from his mother long ago, before that human woman had taken her place… after a war with the Southern Lands had killed her. Sesshomaru frowned. Father was dead now. He was lord of the western lands._

_They walked in relative silence for a while, Inuyasha hummed a tune. The silence was easy. While the brothers were not close, they did care for one another. Sesshomaru just didn't show his emotions much. Bonds of family are not easily broken._

_Nearing the cave, Sesshomaru stopped suddenly. _

_"Whats wrong?" asked Inuyasha, also stopping._

_"Blood. Human blood," he said, sniffing, "Near the cave," he paused, "It smells familiar." Sesshomaru took off running, "Stay close."_

_They ran through the forest. Nearing the cave they saw several people fighting, sniffing the air, Inuyasha started._

_"Mama?"_

_About 7 scruffy men were gathered around a small family of five. The mother of two children lay on the ground, dead, the father was vainly fighting three men while the others leered and watched the grandfather wail and cry over his daughter's dead body._

_"What do you think you're doing on my land human?" asked Sesshomaru._

_Startled the men looked up to see the young demon lord. Relieved to see a young demon, the leader of the group grew cocky._

_"It's none of your business, little one. Go play with your friends."_

_Wrong choice of words, even back then. Sesshomaru jumped at the men with his claws out. Quickly slashing the first man he drew his sword when he was in the middle of the group. Inuyasha watched on, in awe of his brothers brash actions. The fight escalated and in the fray the small family had managed to leave. Inuyasha stayed out of the way and occasionally called out warnings. Three of the seven men were dead, and the last four were getting increasingly desperate, their attacks were erratic and vicious. Soon Sesshomaru was sporting a large gash on his arm. Sensing his defeat Sesshomaru started to withdraw. But at the last minute, two man descended on him and managed to slice open his side and on one leg. In the distance Sesshomaru could hear more men coming to help these guys._

_"Inuyasha follow me!" Sesshomaru started to run out of the clearing._

_Running through the forest, the two brothers tried to get out of there. There were at least five men following them. Suddenly they came to a drop off, a small cliff. At the bottom was a cave that they could hide in. Jumping easily down, Sesshomaru looked up at his brother. Inuyasha was hesitant to jump._

_"Jump Inuyasha,"_

_"I'm scared,"_

_"Don't be foolish"_

_"Will you catch me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Promise that you'll catch me?"_

_"Yes now jump!" Sesshomaru was starting to loose his cool, he could hear the men getting closer._

_Inuyasha jumped and Sesshomaru caught him. They made it into the cave. Inuyasha remembered the feeling of being close to his brother. In that cave, running from bandits, they were close. Just a few days after that, things went to hell. _

**End Flashback**

"Well? Will you promise me?"

"YES! Now freaking jump!"

"Fine," Selene carefully got up on the ledge of the well and closed her eyes and jumped.

She landed safely in Inuyasha's arms.

"Well that answers our question," said Miroku.

"That's strange. I'm sure she's from my time,"

"While that may be, she can't get through the well,"

"What are we going to do with her?"

"What are we going to do with who?" asked Shippo coming up from playing with the village children.

Inuyasha jumped up from the well with Selene in his arms. The girl was giggling and trying to get his ears while Inuyasha tried to move his head out of her reach, smiling a little. He set her down on the ground and she pouted. She reached her arms out to be held by him again. Taken aback, Inuyasha looked down at her then at the rest of the group, _what am I supposed to do?_ He asked with a pleading look. Sighing Sango came and picked her up and put her back in his arms. Selene giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Smiling Sango patted her head and in doing so her hand accidentally brushed Inuyasha's cheek. They both felt a jolt from the contact and blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't know," said Kagome, "What do you guys think?"

"I say we find a family to look after her" replied Miroku, looked disturbed at Inuyasha.

"HELLO! I'm still here! Who are you talking about?" Shippo demanded.

"Oh Shippo! This is Selene. She…uh…came this morning. We think she's from my era,"

"Oh really! Great! Can she stay with us? Please! Please please please please! I need someone my age to back me up,"

"Um…"

"I think we should keep her," said Inuyasha suddenly. Selene, still in his arms, scowled.  
"I am not a pet!" she sniffed, "and I want to stay with you," she snuggled in his arms, earning a small smile from Inuyasha.

"Well, I think it's too dangerous for us to be traveling with two little kids," said Sango.

"I promise I won't get in the way, please let me stay!" Selene turned her large, blue beseeching eyes on the group.

"Well, I suppose it would be ok," said Kagome.

"Shippo could use a friend," said Sango.

"If it's alright with you guys, it's alright with me," said Miroku.

"YAY!" Shippo tugged Selene from Inuyasha and they went to play.

"I think she likes you Inuyasha," teased Kagome.

"Feh, whatever," he looked over to where she was playing with Shippo.

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"I think it's sweet that he has a soft spot for her," said Sango.

Still looking at the kids, Inuyasha blushed a bit.

Well, what do you think? I'm not sure yet if it should be a Miroku/Sango or Inuyasha/Sango pairing. Please review and tell me what you think. - Ak girl


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to my 'third' chapter!

I'm trying to make the chapters a little more detailed, not so rushed sounding. I didn't like the first two; tell me if this one is any better.

Forgive me for any OOCness; I know there's a bunch.

Um…the disclaimer is in the first chapters… Anyway, I'm sure you guys are smart enough to know that I am not Rumiko Takahashi. 

Whatever I Want Chapter 3

"Okay Kaede, do I have everything?" asked Kagome; fussing with her huge, garish yellow bag (it had sentimental value so she wouldn't get rid of it).

"Yes child, now get going and keep yourself safe," she admonished sighing.

The group was leaving for the west today. They all stood at the edge of the village, between the forest and the last house on a clear, warm day.

Shippo and Selene were playing on the side of the road. They already had become fast friends. Selene was dressed in a small red kimono (like Rin's); they got rid of her pajamas. Miroku was meditating on the side of the road (Kagome had gone back and fourth for forgotten things for the last two hours). Sango and Inuyasha were sitting next to each other, talking quietly about nothing and occasionally lapsing into a comfortable silence.

_Hmm, I wonder if she's why he's not screaming at me to leave, _pondered Kagome as she walked out to meet them, adjusting the straps on her bag. "Okay! I'm ready, let's go!" she bounded toward them.

Such energy.

"Finally!" Inuyasha bolted to his feet, "I thought we were never going to go," Kagome held her breath, "…wench!"

"SIT BOY!" bam! into the ground went Inuyasha.

"What The Hell Was That For!"

"Inuyasha, if you don't know then you deserve it," said a slightly disappointed Sango.

"Feh," he turned away and his gaze landed on Miroku, who was still meditating, "Oi! Monk! We're ready! Get up!" he nudged him with his foot. He didn't move. "Get Up You Lazy Monk!" he nudged him harder.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" scolded Sango, walking over to the monk and touching him on the shoulder, "Miroku? Um...monk it's…" her eyes widened and her eye twitched, "Why you perverted…" SMACK! Miroku's hand had wandered again.

"MONK! Keep your hands to yourself!" roared Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Kagome were soon in an argument about perverts, hot-heads and rude people.

"Whoa! What's his problem!" whispered Selene to Shippo.

"Oh nothing, they get into fights like this all the time. Inuyasha likes Sango. Miroku likes Sango. Kagome used to like Inuyasha, but they go over it. Miroku is a pervert…"

"A pervert is bad," she said, then she frowned, "Should I get in the fight?"

Shippo looked askance at her, "Why?"

"Cause I like Inuyasha too."

Shippo nodded, "Yeah, but we're kids. I like my mama too, but they're fighting over _adult_ stuff. Like parent type things."

"Oh. I don't remember my parents," she said absently. Shippo looked ashamed for reminding her about that but her tone was blasé, "You know Inu looks like someone I know…just the hair."

"Really! That's unusual. Silver is not a common color, even among demons,"

"…demons…" she mused, wrinkling her nose.

Shippo looked at her, puzzled by her tone.

"Demons mean not like us right?"

"Um…I'm a demon Selene," said Shippo sheepishly, "a fox demon," this he said proudly.

She looked at him really hard, "Is Inuyasha a demon?" she demanded.

"Kinda, he's half human and half demon, dog demon. Half-demons are not liked very well in this world."

"Oh, are the others demons too?"

"No, can't you tell which ones are demons or humans?" at the shake of her head he went on, "well traveling with us, you'll know the difference in a jiffy! But Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk."

"OH! I see now!" she grabbed his tail, "you have a tail!" she squealed, "It's so cute!" she fluffed it up and played with it, "And the ears too! I thought the markings were just make-up!" Shippo looked annoyed.

"I would never wear make-up! These are my family markings! Hey! That's not a toy!" she gave his tail a particularly hard yank, "hey! That hurts!"

"Sorry," she let go of him and turned her gaze to Inuyasha, studying him.

"He has those ears," she said suddenly, "I thought they were normal."

Shippo looked at her, "You know humans with those ears?"

The adults were still arguing, Kagome had just remembered something she had forgotten at Kaede's and went back to get it. Inuyasha was now screaming at her back.

Selene thought really hard, scrunching her face up, "Yeah, I think so," random memories popped into her head, along with horrible pain:

_A woman yelling at a black haired man, who was smiling._

_A man scooping her up and twirling her around, his pale yellow hair glistening._

_Pale, blue eyes looking at her with love._

_Grey eyes laughing, as he demanded her to play with him._

Selene crumpled to the ground the pain overtaking her and blood gushing out of her nose. Not noticing an alarmed Shippo yelling at Inuyasha to come here, she blacked out.

8888888888

Well, tell me what you think? Is it better or at least different from the rest of the chapters?


	4. Chapter 4

Tired, so freaking tired. God, I want to go home! Work is killing me with boredom::authoress runs around screaming incoherent curses: Hey don't blame me! Work will do this to you! Oh well…on with the story!

I decided on the ships in this story and here they are: Kagome/Kouga, Inuyasha/Sango, Sesshomaru/Kagura, and Miroku will continue his bachelor life, unless you guys want him to hook up with someone……or he dies. Tell me what you want or else it will be whatever _I_ want. XD (lame I know)

Important Author's note at the bottom.

Whatever I Want Chapter 4

"Milord?" stammered a green, ugly toad like creature.

"What is it Jaken?"

"Milord, Rin is gone."

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands viciously kicked his retainer, "Find her. If she is harmed, this Sesshomaru will put you out of your misery and kill you," the toad started to protest, "after relieving you of your duties."

The toad started to babble incoherently, tears streaming down his ugly face, "Y.y.yes milord. I will find her! Don't you worry!"

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the toad's retreating back. _This Sesshomaru worries for no one!_ He thought for a moment, _but Rin, _he added after a moment's hesitation.

The great dog demon, the Lord of The Western Lands Sesshomaru, half-brother to Inuyasha was sitting gracefully at the base of a tree. His long silver hair was blowing gently in the wind, a few strands caressing the purple marks on his face. His only hand was resting on the hilt of his sword the Tojikin. He wore his customary white robes under his armor with his tail curled around his left shoulder. All in all he was a fearsome, beautiful sight to behold.

There was a swishing noise above him.

"Kagura, what do you want," he coolly asked, not bothering to look at the wind demoness, who landed beside him.

Kagura, child and traitor to Naraku, beautiful wind demoness spoke, her red, brown eyes flashing in something akin to pity, "Naraku has Rin."

Golden eyes widened imperceptibly and as quick as a flash, he had Kagura against a tree by her neck, his claws flexing dangerously with a little poison seeping out.

"Why does this half-demon have Rin?" he spoke evenly.

"Naraku, he, he wants to kill you," she choked out between bouts of pain wracking her body.

"If you wanted this Sesshomaru's help destroying the half-demon, this was not the way to do it, bitch," still speaking evenly he extended his claws so that it pierced her throat.

"NO! NO! I did not know he was going after your ward! Please! Lord Sesshomaru, don't kill me! I came as soon as I found out! Please!" sobs shook her body as she weakly struggled in his hold.

Golden eyes gazed at her.

_She is appealing like this._

And indeed she was. Her eyes were wide and beautifully beseeching, the tears making them luminous and bright. A few tendrils of her dark brown hair had escaped her bun and framed her face heart shaped face and a strand brushed against her full lower lip. Her small frame, pressed against the trunk of the tree, was soft and compliant, totally at his mercy. Sesshomaru noticed something was off.

_She does not comply…or cry. This demon is stronger than that. What is the matter with her? Where is the fight?_

He loosened his hold on her and she fell to the ground coughing at his feet. He studied her, puzzled by her change in personality.

_Where is that conniving, sly demon that had demanded I help her?_

She stood tremulously, holding her throat and resting sideways against the tree. He narrowed his eyes, he wanted the defiant woman back, this weak one was unnerving. His eyes fell on her back.

The rough bark of the tree had ripped open a part of her kimono. In addition to that spider scar, there were several wounds. New wounds…whip wounds. Fresh and painful looking they bleed profusely. A small, low growl escaped his throat. _He hurts women! The bastard!_

"Where is he?" he demanded looking away from her, "Lead me to him."

"Will you not kill me?" she asked.

"Lead me to him, woman. I will rid you of his insect and release Rin," he tossed a look at her, "When you need new employment, I require a tutor and companion for Rin. Jaken will not be alive much longer."

Almost not believing she stood straight up and looked at him, he hissed in annoyance at her hesitation. Hope shone in her eyes and she obeyed and took off in her feather, knowing he would be right behind her on his cloud. They were heading slightly south and east.

"It will take a few days to get there," she called out to him.

Displeased with this information, he pulled up even to her and grabbed her. Startled she tried to loose herself from him and when she couldn't, glared at him.

"How dare you touch me! What gives you the right to…" Sesshomaru ignored her; pleased she was somewhat back to normal. He liked her by him he realized.

"This way is faster woman. Cease your talking." This made her sputter even more.

"I am a wind demon! A WIND DEMON! Nothing is faster than the wind…"

_I like it when she's angry. It makes her even more appealing._

Huffing, Kagura closed her mouth. _Bastards not even listening to me!_ Truth be told, she was not at her full strength. Naraku had been very angry at the loss of half his jewel and blamed it (rightly so) on Kagura. He had put her in a torture cell. There he had whipped her and poured a potion on her wounds that prevent them from closing. Then had left her to bled and hang for five days. So she was considerably weakened.

When she was let out earlier this day, she learned that he had captured Rin. Knowing his attachment of the girl, she had left to find him. _This is comfortable,_ she thought snuggling in his tail. Smiling lightly she started to doze.

Two slightly content demons headed east to confront a foe.

88888888888888888888

Sappy ending I know! Anyways:

**IMPORTANT**- Due to lack of feedback for this fic, I will not post any more chapters until I know some people are reading. I feel that there's no point posting more if no one is reading it. So please review if you like or even hate it. It'd really like to know at least _some_ of your thoughts. It's really horrible when I have something posted and I don't know if my story is horrible, or good or totally lame. I accept **all** thoughts on my fics.

Thank you- AK girl


	5. Author's Note

Um, hey guys, sorry and everything about demanding reviews, I was tired and upset last time. But anyway, I'm discontinuing this story until I get settled in. I'm transferring jobs and starting school again and I'm moving in with my grandparents to help them out, they might not live through the winter. Plus I want to revise it. I really don't like it. It seems…a little immature, so I'll keep trying till I kinda like it. Anyway thanks for your patience.

Love

AK Girl

PS: Thank you TheDisruptiveOne for reviewing!

PPS: Thank you everyone for reading. Until later!


End file.
